extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Northumberland
General Information Northumberland is a minor Anglo-Saxon state located at northern Danelaw on the Great Britain region. Northumberland is playable from 634-926, 939-953, and during those times, Northumberland will slowly but stead gain influence on the British Isles until 918 where the get conquered and subjugated by the Danish Vikings. In 939, early England pushed most of the Danish invaders away but surely, Northumberland has become one of them. By 953, England has pushed all of the invaders away and annexed the last of them, Northumberland. See also: England, Bernicia, Deira, Essex, East Anglia, Lindsey, Mercia, Kent, Denmark, Norway Decisions Form England (634-918) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * At peace * Owns core province: London, Oxfordshire, Wessex , Kent, and Essex Upon Enactment: * Country changes to England * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Northern England, Mercia, East Anglia, Wales, and Wessex areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain English Traditions & Ambitions. Form Great Britain (634-918) Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** London (236) ** Oxfordshire (237) ** Wessex (234) ** Lothian (248) ** Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Norway (918-927, 939-944, 947-954) Requirements: * Primary Culture is Norwegian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Scandinavia * Norway does not exist * Is Not a a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Subject Nation * At Peace * Owns Cores On: ** Akershus (17) ** Trondelag (20) ** Halogaland (21) ** Bergenshus (23) ** Agder (24) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Norway * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to Northern, Eastern, and Western Norway areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Scandinavia (918-927, 939-944, 947-954) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Embrace Icelandic Identity (918-927, 939-944, 947-954) Requirements: * Has never formed Iceland * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottoman Empire ** Byzantine Empire ** European Union ** Rome * Iceland does not exist * Is Not a Colonial Nation * Is Not a a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Subject Nation * At Peace * Owns 4 or less provinces * Owns Cores On: ** Reykjavik (370) ** Akureyri (371) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Iceland * Change primary culture to Norwegian * If capital is not in the Subarctic Islands Area: ** Capital moves to Reykjavik * Culture in capital changes to Norwegian * Reykjavik gains 1 Base Tax and 1 Base Production * Akureyri gains 1 Base Tax and 1 Base Production Form Northumberland Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Wessex ** Scotland ** England * Northumberland does not exist * At peace * Owns core province: Lincoln (243), Lothian (248), Ayrshire (249) or * Owns at least 4 provinces * Capital in the Northern England area * Is not in the Gaelic culture group Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Northumberland * Gain 10 Prestige * If primary culture is in the Scandinavian or Germanic group, then primary culture becomes Anglo-Saxon * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Northumbrian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Cavalry Combat Ability # +1 Attrition for Enemies Ideas: # Secure Percy Rule: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # The Memory of Northumbrian Hegemony: -25% Cost to Fabricate Claims # Cradle of British Christianity: +1 Tolerance of the True Faith # A Land of Castles: -15% Fort Maintenance # Lindisfarne Gospels: +! Yearly Prestige # The Literary and Philosophical Society: -10% Idea Cost # Taking Coals to Newcastle: +10% Goods Produced Modifier Ambitions: # +1 Missionaries Category:Countries Category:Western countries Category:European countries Category:Anglo-Saxon countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Norse countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:Nordic countries